Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2004-174707 discloses an electric hammer in which part of each of an electric motor for driving a tool accessory and a handle is disposed on an axis of the tool accessory. Further, in this electric hammer, an outer housing integrally formed with the handle is configured to entirely cover an inner housing that houses the electric motor and a driving mechanism part.